Across The Park
by Live2HaveFun
Summary: Rachel and Puck had always disliked each other and had a side of feelings brewing inside. But once secrets come out about their families, will the dislike heighten or the feelings instead? They're destined to be enemies, but fated to be lovers.
1. Prologue

**A/N: WAS CALLED "ONE TALENTED GIRL"**

* * *

><p><strong>Across the Park<strong>

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>She manages a smile upon her face, showing me that she doesn't know what to do. Gently she punches my chest before sending another smile to me as she leads the way through the crowd.<p>

Place is packed to be honest, it's stuffy and smells of beer. The constant sound of cheering and wheels rolling over platforms and boards grinding on poles. In the corner are lights of paramedics, someone fell, broke something or damaged a part of their body.

Everyone is to wear the required safety attire, and she has to today or else she won't be able to participate in the thing she loves. Usually I've notices she doesn't like to wear the helmet on her head as she rolls around, but it's necessary to compete.

I always remind her what is at stake if she is to fall on her ass and do something, but she tells me that's what's great about it. She tells me I will never understand the way she feels when she's upon the board or how it makes her feel for that matter. I probably never will.

From the corner of my eye I see them, they're pushing their way though the crowd-fast. I feel my blood start pumping through my veins, fiercely.

Shit, shit, shit! This isn't suppose to happen, not now-not today, not on her big day. I was careful, I lied vigorously, made sure to leave not trail to where I am now. But I see someone with another attached to their hips. They have a mix of fear and _heartbreak_ in their eyes.

"We have to go." I say sternly into her ear once I have caught up to her small body.

"What?-why?!" she asks baffled that I would tell her this, I was the one who encouraged her to go.

"**They're here, they're gonna split us up.**"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, it was called ONE TALENT GIRL, but I went to read it once a user commented on the story and I reread it and thought it was complete shit. The old story didn't make sense to me and it was going no where the way I had written it. So today I deleted the chapters, rewrote it and here it is. **

**Different plot-same concept. If you read this and it didn't make sense, it should all hopefully come together in the next chapter. It's sort of AU, once they are out of school. **

**Hopefully you all like it. :D R/R!**


	2. Chapter I

**Across The Park**

_Chapter I_

* * *

><p><em>It is forbidden to go North of the Park. <em>

I was raised on these nine words. My parents repeated it about twice a day to me. They never let me go to the place they all called "The Dip." And maybe it was because it was forbidden that I did just the opposite of what my father always told me.

My parents are hippies, I suppose. Born in California in the late 60's and grew up in the seventies. The two of them met and fell in love all while surfing and skateboarding. And how they ended up in Lima Ohio? Well both of their families were against my parents relationship and my mother and father fled to Lima to be together, leaving surfing behind.

Mother and father have skateboarding in their blood and raised me to be the same. We have our gang that we hang out with, all local skaters. We all have our differences about tiny things but one thing we all agree on is the Bikers.

The Bikers of Lima. Not motorcycles but bike riders. Mother and father hate the head family of the bike circuit. Eli and Sarah the family-like my own-have grown and lived by their recreation and like my own family hate the opposite sport: skateboarding.

I don't know much about the the family even though my father talks about them everyday. I don't even know their last names, all I know is that the father is Eli and their mother is Sarah. The two have three children, their names are unknown to me. All three ride and are born to hate my family as I am.

"Rae!" I turn from my board and see my friend Marley walking my way. Her parents named her after Bob Marley, their favorite artist.

"Marley," I reply as she skates over to me.

"Get a new board?" she asks.

I focus my attention back to the board that indeed happens to be new. "Yup," I pop the p. "Brody bought it for me." The board was pink and has black cursive writing across it. It feels smooth as I run my hand across it, too smooth for my liking.

Marley sits on her own board and rolls back and forth on it. She has on dark jean overalls with her dark blue sports bra under it. Her hair is down and slightly tangled with a hat over it.

"Wanna help me break this in?" I ask her.

She smiles and says, "I was waiting for you to ask." She jumps onto her board and rolls down my driveway onto the street.

The park was in the center of Lima and all the skaters lived on the South side, near the skate park. The thing about skateboarding that I always loved was that your all in control. The turns, the flips, tricks, and bails are all you. If you want to go faster you have to make yourself go faster and push off the ground harder to go farther. I could hold anything in my hand and ride, unlike a bike, usually. When we arrived at the skate park, I spotted my mother and father on the bleachers laughing with some kids. They are always here, before and after work.

It was starting to get dark so on cue the lights flashed on above us and I rolled off the edge of the concrete and swooped into what we called the bowl. My mother and father designed the park. My father was sure to add a bowl that had the feel of the backyard pools in Cali in the 70's. And my mother never forgot to add rails and benches for tricks. It was ours.

I slammed into the concrete a few good times and left the bowl with a scrape on my forearm that was slowly easing blood out. My sweaters will cover them up at school tomorrow.

School. Well when it comes to school, I try not to add a lot of attention to me. Marley and I talk at school, we don't want people to know that I am the daughter of Hiram Berry, the head of the skaters. I dive into Glee to keep me out of the lime light of school, no one bothers to pay attention to a Gleek.

"Damn Rae, you hit that ground pretty hard that time" my mom said as she watches me walk up to them.

"Have this to show it too." I lift up my arm and show her the scrap. "Nothing serious, just a scratch really."

My dad looks at my arms and smears off the blood. "Just a scratch, barley a scratch."

I nod at him. "Who's running the store?" I question them as I ride around them.

"Brody." Mother answers me.

"Good boy," dad tells me. He just likes him because he's a sponsored skater unlike the rest of the boys at the skate park.

"I suppose. He got me this board." I roll back and forth on it.

"How does it do? It's one of our newer boards." Mom says.

I shrug. "Alright. Still love the old ones, didn't bail as much."

Dad stands. "Thats," he says. "Because you weren't trying hard enough." He kicks the board out from under me and I fall right on my ass. He then run and leaps onto the board and rides it around. He does all the tricks I attempted that night and slides to a stop in front of me. "Just fine."

Still on my ass I laugh mockingly at him and get to my feet. "Nice."

"Nice Mr. Berry." Marley stops next to me and pulls off her hat.

"You should really wear a helmet girl, after your last incident." mom tells Marley.

Marley in response just rolls her eyes. "We all should be wearing helmets after how many times we've fallen and hit our melon's." She narrows her eyes at me because I was the worst of falling. I'm always trying to land big tricks but always fall short and slam into something.

* * *

><p>"It's forbidden to go North of the Park," my dad reminds me as Marley and I roll onto the sidewalk.<p>

"I know dad, Jesus, we're just going for a ride." I say.

Marley unbuckles her overalls and it settles at her hips. I'll laugh if she bifts it on a rock or something. We always made fun of the wanna be girl skaters. They wore booty shorts and try to skateboard in them. We intentionally poured rocks on the sidewalk just to see them fall and scrape up their legs. Maybe that was the reason why I hated the bikers too. The girls of the group wore short shorts but their legs were never bruised up as mine were.

Slowly as we skate down the side walk, I slide off my plaid button down shirt and tie it around my waist. Marley looks to me with the same look I gave her when she unbuttoned her overalls. We both laughed as we dodged our rocks we threw on the sidewalk. We both skated in the summer night with out jeans and bras on, we were the only ones there.

But then from the other sidewalk that connected with ours came the screeching of tires and the deep chuckles of a guy.

Marley and I exchanged looks before saying, "Bikers."

We twisted as we flipped our paths back to the skate park. But as fast as we did I forgot about our rocks that we placed on the sidewalk and slammed straight onto the concrete.

"Shit!" I screamed into the sidewalk. I clutched the grass in my hand as I sighed out in pain. I saw Marley bail.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." I shrugged away her hand and sat up. My torso was scrapped but my right arm was bleeding as I picked rocks out of my arm.

Marley slide next to me, "Well this is ironic." she chuckles.

I send a glare at her as my breath hitches as I pull out another rock from my arm. The sound of the tires soon fade away into the dark. I see two figures rolling away from the two of us.

* * *

><p>"Marley's right," my dad sighs. "Need's stitches," he finishes.<p>

Mom moves in and examines the cut. "Let's clean it up before heading over to the hospital."

Marley laughs while jumping onto the counter. "Bet they'll be surprised to see you back."

I'm at the hospital about every week from skating. The nurses really love me or really hate me when I arrive. "Let's go cause some trouble Marley," I say slyly.

We arrive at the hospital and I have a bandage over my forehead.

"Look who's back!"

I spin around and see Mark, a male nurse and the only one. "I just couldn't stay away from you," I tease back.

He places his hands on his heart and gives me a sincere look. "I'm touched," he cries.

"Cut it out you two," dad says sternly. "She sliced her head open," he says, "again"

Mark nods with a smirk on his face. "Ah," he laughs.

Marley cuts in, "And she fell into her own trap!"

"The rocks?"

I nod my head, confirming his comment.

He snickers and hands my mom and dad a clipboard. "You know the drill."

"Oh we know," Mom says with raised eyebrows. "C'mon Rae get your butt over here."

I slug behind them holding onto my skateboard. "My life sometimes-"

"Rachel cut it out."

Marley giggles from behind me. "Rachel cut it out," she mimics dad.

We leave with my head in stitches and some pain killers that will be used greatly. I'm told to "take it easy" but both my parents and Marley know that, that won't happen. My mother and father keep me in my room for a whole day to "take it easy". It was an exchange that I stay calm for a whole day then I could go skateboard the next.

Mackenzie enters my room with Marley behind her. "Hey there Rae," she says. "Heard you cut your noggin open," she laughs as she settles on the edge of my bed.

"More like scraped it open with a rock." Marley laughs again at the ironic of me hurting myself in my own trap.

"Alright Marley that's enough of that," I say, "seriously. I know I scraped myself when I fell onto the rocks."

Mackenzie turns to me with a gaped mouth. "You bift it in your own trap!" she says then starts to laugh loudly.

"Shut up! At least I didn't get a concussion while doing a Ollie for the first time." I remind her. She shuts up and sits quietly.

"That's what I thought." I sit quietly on my bed and take in Mackenzie's clothes. "Did you get sponsored?" I ask her with an unsureness in my voice.

She turns stiffly to me. "No," she shakes her head.

I raise my eyebrow at her and her shoulders fall. "I was going to tell you, but you just-

"I know Mack," I sigh. "Who sponsored you?"

"RedBull **" **She says excited.

"That's awesome," I confirm with a smile. "You deserve it after all those concussions," I joke.

She laughs as she gets up from the bed. "Thanks Rae, I got to go pack. I have a completion next week, they're flying me out to L.A!" she squeals as she exits the room.

Marley and I sit on my bed with envy at Mackenzie. "Should have been you Rae."

"She deserves it," I say, "Like I said she deserves it after all those crashes and broken arms."

"But you should have been sponsored! They were only here for yesterday, now they're gone until next year."

"Enough Marley, you know that I wanted to get sponsored at much as Mackenzie."

"As much as I hate seeing Mackenzie get sponsored there's nothing I hate more than those Bikers," Marley sighs out. "I got your homework, though. Glee Club was asking for you. Mr. Schue wants to speak to you when you get back to school. Trying a duet out for Regonials."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter one, Yo. More information will be shared in the next chapter about the rival families and Puckleberry. **

**R/R!**


End file.
